Pack Blood
by Kindred01
Summary: Something wasn't right with Derek, since he come back from Mexico and Peter isn't helping.
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay so I'm not sure if I will write more to this idea, I found this recently in a note book but I can't remember if there was more to the fic when I first wote this.)**

Derek hasn't been right sign Kate kidnapped him, there was a plan to keep Derek away from Peter but that failed and the older wolf had taken the 15 year old boy. God knows what that man was whispering in Derek's ear at the time they were together but when Stiles and Scott saw Derek again it was to save their life. But something was different abut Derek from then on Stiles would watch the way the dark haired wolf interact with Peter, the older wolf would whisper into Derek's ears and suddenly they would be looking at members of the pack and they would mutter and nod.

Stiles even caught Derek and Peter watching him and there was something predatory gilt in their eyes and while the others ignore it or not noticed. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried ignore the looks, he then notices that they were stalking him standing outside his house and just looked at his window, the last straw was when he went to his jeep after school and found the door had been forced open and everything that was in side was laying on the wet ground. It's been raining for the whole day and now all his things were soaking wet. Stiles knew who it was it couldn't be anyone else so he threw his things back into the jeep and drove off towards the loft.

He arrived at the loft and pushed the sliding door open and stomped his way his clothes soaked though from the heavy rain they were having that day. Stiles glared when he saw Peter sat on the sofa reading the book "What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles yelled, Peter turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Hello Stiles." Peter purred, as he put his book down and then stood up to look at the teen "Oh pup your all wet." Peter said, as he walked towards the pissed off teen.

"Answer me Peter what are you and Derek playing at? Stalking me? Going thought my jeep and I'm pretty sure you went through my lockers. If you're looking for something fucking tell me!" Stiles yelled at him as that smug looking git just stood there smiling at him.

There was a noise behind him and Stiles turned to see a half-naked Derek Hale coming down the stair case. He was only wearing a towel and was drying his hair in another towel "Hello Stiles." Derek grinned at him, the smile worried him it was large and menacing. "Here you might want this." The wolf told him as he threw him the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"Are you two going to answer me? What the hell is going on?" He snarled at them, suddenly he become aware that Peter was all too close to him; the man was close enough for Stiles to see some red pigment in the man's normal eye colour. "Holy shit you're an alpha!" Stiles yelled, and suddenly a hand slapped itself over the teen's mouth while the other hand warped around his middle. Stiles felt his back pressed against Derek's naked chest "UMMMM!" Stiles tried to yell, but it just came out so muffled.

"Oh you are a clever boy." Peter purred as he went to stroked Stiles face as Derek nuzzled his face into the need's throat and growled happily…is that what growling happily sounds like…he thought as he tried to struggle out of the Derek's hold.

Peter chuckled as the panicky look on the teen's face as Derek started to lick his neck "I have to tell you something Stiles, the night in the woods when you and Scott were sneaking about…" He walks up closer to him and watched as Derek tilted the teen's head a side for Peter, making Stiles struggle even more.

"…It was you I was going to bite." He purred, his face changed the fangs grew his eyes become the darkest red he has ever seen on an alpha to date and the claws came out to play. "You have lasted this long and you are a brave boy and smarter than Scott if he could only see what you could be come, with a bit more training and a bite." He growled as he leaned down and licked Stiles neck getting a whine out of him. "Just relax this will go so much smoother if you just relax." He whispered into his hear letting his hot breath ghost over the teen's neck.

Derek took his hand off Stiles mouth and dipped his hand into the teen's jeans and warped his hand around Stiles' cock and started stoking him. "S…Stop!" Stiles moaned, as Derek kept rubbing his hand up and down Stiles length.

"Teenage brains you're so easy to arouse." Derek growled as his other hand held Stiles head to the side as Peter smirked as the teen let out moan after moan. He licked his lips and then bites down onto the pale skin.

Stiles eyes widen and he let out a scream, all was forgotten about the hand in his pants and then naked man holding him. All he could think about was the fangs in the crease of his neck and the claws into his arms as Peter seem kept his fangs in his skin longer than normal. He soon pulled away and started to lick the bite leaving Derek to hold the teen up as he hung limply in his arm. Peter smiled at Stiles as he stroked his face once again "That's a good pup." He whispered as Stiles looked at him as tears ran down the side of his face. "Take him up to the bed room, let him rest." Peter tells Derek, who nods and picked Stiles up and carries him upstairs. "And get him out of those wet clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek placed Stiles on the bed; he watched the teen whimper and turns his head away from the hand that started to stroke his face. "Don't be like that." Derek whispered, as he sits on the bed and started to undress the teen. "Your right something is different about me. Peter had bitten me and I have followed my alpha's wishes." He smiled, as he pulled the teen's jeans off slowly as he kissed Stiles' stomach. The teen whimpered as he watched Derek lick and mouth at his skin.

"S…Stop." He whimpered, like Derek said earlier teenagers are easily arouse and Stiles exceptions a teenage boy who learnt he swings both ways. Who has fantasies just like this one apart from one thing he didn't think Derek had lost the plot.

To his amazement Derek did stop and then moved so he was looking down at the teen's whisky eyes and went back to stroking his face. "You're special to me Stiles." He whispered as he hooks his fingers under his chin and held his face in place. "You will be safer like this; I won't have to worry about you getting hurt."

"No I will just be hurt you and Peter then?" He snapped at him, Derek didn't move but Stiles saw the flinch in his eyes and he wondered if what he said to him hurt him…good…he thought.

Peter walked into the room and saw Derek looking at Stiles "We didn't do this to hurt you." Peter answered; the dark haired wolf moved and covered the teen in a blanket as he started to shiver.

"You really fooled me!" Stiles yelled, he was happy that his voice was now back as he pulled himself up right onto the bed and warped the blanket around himself. He kept himself away from Derek and Peter; he didn't think his legs will as they fell like jelly.

"Umm the bite is already taking effect." Peter hummed, as he sits on the bed and watched as the teen sits at the head boards. "I have a plan and you are part of that plan. The Hale pack and the McCall pack are going to become one big happy pack. You need a member of one pack to join the other pack in some form and then you can persuade the other pack to join them or lose their member of their pack. Peter moves in closer and grabs Stiles' ankle and pulled him down the bed making the teen squeak as Peter knelt above him. "And I am quite prepared to leave Beacon Hill's with my pack." He growled at the teen.

Meanwhile…

Scott was tearing his hair out he hadn't heard from Stiles for hours finely someone said that Stiles had found that his jeep broken into. He put his thing back into the jeep and then drove off muttering Derek's name. He and the rest of the pack rushed off towards Derek's loft. Lydia had Kira and Malia in the car with her while Liam was on the back of Scott's bike holding on to the alpha. When they made it to the loft they found Stiles jeep sat outside next to two other cars, Scott wanted his pack to say outside but he knew they wouldn't as they followed him inside.

He couldn't get rid of the feeling in his gut that something was wrong, of late Derek become strange and Peter has changed as well. Once the life doors open the smell hit them they all growled apart from Lydia, she turned and looked at them as she saw array of blues, ambers and red "W…What she asked?"

"Stiles is hurt!" Malia snarled, as she and Scott stormed out the life and headed towards the smell of blood, pain. The Coyote had grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it back in once movement sliding it open and knocking off its hinges.

Peter once again was sat reading a book when the pack walks in and then he marks the book before putting it down on the coffee table. "Scott? Is there a problem?" He asked, as the young alpha eye's flashed red at him as he smelt Stiles in the loft.

"Kira, Liam go and get Stiles and you my permission to hurt Derek!" He snarled, as he turned back Peter who just chuckled at him as Kira and Liam starts to walk up the stairs.

"Oh Scott." He purred, as they stood there looking at each other. Peter was aware that Malia looks like she was going to kill him just by looking at him. "Let's talk." Peter said, with a smirk.

"Let's not." Scott snapped at him.

"Oh you really want to hear what I have to say Scott unless you want to lose Stiles forever."


End file.
